prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 515
The isolation wing becomes a hotbed of forbidden romance. Jan drinks herself under the table Plot After the wounded have been taken to the infirmary, both Dennis and Ann agree that Geoff is right in saying that the gunfire was meant for them. Frank tries to get away by taking Ettie hostage inside, but Ettie trips him up, and Geoff and Matt finish him off. Joan takes the opportunity to stir it up with the staff and criticise Dennis over the issue of security for the officers. Lou tells Frank she doesn't like being shot at when he tries to press her to do business with her. Matt goes to see how Marlene is doing after the panic over thinking she was shot: he silences her prattling by giving Marlene a kiss. Joan puts Matt on a charge for being in the women's cell block . Kath and Alice aren't happy that Lou wants to keep Frank on. Ettie imagines that Ronald Reagan is only acting the part of President after seeing him in a Western on TV. Inspector Thorne questions Frank about his mother as he has obviously seen the warning letters. Lexie notices that Marlene is putting on more makeup than usual. Meanwhile Matt is confessing to Geoff that he's not sure if he did the right thing. Jan has a bad attack of alcohol withdrawal in the middle of the night. Ann tells Dennis that Meg has lost the baby although the tumour was benign. Jan's clerk Caroline brings some cash in for her during a visit. Lou tries to send Marlene round with Kath to collect numbers money but is stopped by Myra's return from hospital. Joan goes for a picnic with the Taylors. Dennis meets Myra again for the first time since he returned to work and tries to assure her she did the best for Pixie that she could. Lou empties a detergent container so she can ask for a refill as a cover to steal some meths from the storeroom. Lou gets five dollars from Jan and then gives her the meths, adding liver salts to make it "Bush Champagne". Meanwhile, Ettie is accosting Myra as "the Desmond girl" and complaining that someone has stolen her liver salts. Geoff welcomes Myra back and tells her she's been missed. Frank gets his hand put in a vice in the workshop by Matt and Geoff to frighten him. Myra recovers Reb's skeleton key from the mural. Officer Radcliffe halts a phone call by Frank when he refers to "Mum". Geoff brings the completed robot to the rec room. Geoff tells Myra he "wants" her and she says to go to his cell and he'll see her later. Yemil goes to ask Jan's advice for her trial but finds her drunk. Myra uses the key to get into isolation with Geoff for a torrid session of overage sex . Yemil calls for help for Jan assuming she is ill, but Lexie realises she is just drunk and tries to sober her up. Myra and Geoff are in bed together as an officer patrols outside isolation. Notes Credits Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Myra ~ Anne Phelan Dennis ~ Nigel Bradshaw Marlene ~ Genevieve Lemon Lou ~ Louise Siversen Lexie ~ Pepe Trevor Sam ~ Robyn Gibbes Matt ~ Peter Bensley Geoff ~ Les Dayman Frank ~ Trevor Kent Janice ~ Jenny Ludlam Yemil ~ Maria Mercedes Ettie ~ Lois Ramsay Alice ~ Lois Collinder Kath ~ Michele Sargent Bob Taylor ~ Terence Donovan Marnie Taylor ~ Joy Dunstan Shane Munroe ~ Robert Summers Tracey Taylor ~ Rachael Brunsden Pat Slattery ~ Dorothy Cutts Andrea Radcliffe ~ Marion Dimmick Caroline Russell ~ Tracey Callender Det. Insp. Thorne ~ Peter Aanensen Det Crabbe ~ James Patrick Next Episode Episode 516 Category:1985 Episodes